Kayla Troisi
Background Story (o´▽`o) Kayla wasn't so happy in her past. In middle school, she often gets bullied because of her way of thinking. Kayla was different from the girls in her old school. She was more of a gamer girl. The girls in her school would often call her names or say stuff like "useless" "stupid", "we don't like you", "stop being useless and you might make friends", " the only thing you can do well is wrecked your grades and act like a 5-year-old boy with a video game" " wear makeup to cover those weird freckles". Depression overtook her and one day, she would cut. Once her parents finally noticed the cuts on her upper wrist, they decided to take action. Kayla didn't finish 6th grade at her old school but decided to transfer to a new middle school. There, is where she met Lucy and Kentin. Kayla made more friends there and she started to understand and focus on her studies more. Since then, she felt proud to be herself and she won't let anybody stop her from being herself. After spending 3 years there, her parents wanted her to transfer to a new school due to them moving. So she did. Obviously, Kentin had a crush on her so he decided to transfer as well. When Kayla transferred to Sweet Amoris, She met and made a lot of friends there. She would often hang out with Rosa, Kim, Violette, Iris, Alexy, Castiel, Lysander, Kentin, Armin, and Nathaniel. Personality ٩(◕‿◕)۶ Kayla can be a clumsy girl sometimes, that's why she got the nickname "Klumsy" from Armin. Kayla is clumsy because of one thing she commonly does, bumped into people all the time. She always bumps into people because she is either playing on her PSP or is she texting/playing games/listening to Beyonce loudly on her phone. Kayla is also a weird girl sometimes. Some of the topics she would talk about would be weird or random stuff that comes up her head like "do turtles breathe through their butts?". One trait that shows more in her personality is that she is kind. She's kind to everybody and not afraid to make new friends or help others out, that's what people like about her. Appearance (눈▽눈) Kayla's natural hair is blonde, when she first came to Sweet Amoris high school, she didn't dye her hair, she just went natural. On the second day of school, she decided to change her look a bit and dye it blue. A month later, She decided to dye her hair white since she thinks it best suits her blue eyes. You would most likely see Kayla wear blue and black. Sometimes she wears different colors like pink and green. She dyed her hair teal and cut it a little short after Kentin returned to Sweet Amoris. To add up a little to this, Kayla's signature outfit is the one you see at the end of the picture of the hair timeline. Relationships (っ˘▽˘)(˘▽˘)˘▽˘ς) Castiel Her relationship with Castiel is pretty decent. The first person she ever met was Castiel, and since then she would hang out with him along with Lysander. Castiel can be a pain in the ass to her sometimes, but she doesn't mind. Castiel calls her weirdo because of the weird stuff she does (and by weird stuff, i meant her screaming on her PSP because she lost a game or because of her singing Beyonce like if she was in a music video). Lysander Her relationship with Lysander is the same as with Castiel. Kayla met Lysander by Castiel. Kayla loves hearing Lysander sing because he has a soothing voice. Nathaniel Kayla doesn't really talk to Nathaniel, but they are good friends. Sometimes Nathaniel would help her with stuff she didn't understand during class or help her with projects. Kentin Kentin is Kayla's childhood friend. They both were bully victims. In their old school, Kayla would always defend Kentin when he was getting bullied, which is why Kentin had a crush on her. Kayla and Kentin are still good friends till this day on. Armin Kayla has a good relationship with Armin. They both have in common, like playing video games. Kayla would often play on Xbox live to play some Call Of Duty with Armin, or other multiplayer games. If you wonder why they both didn't bring in their homework, you know its because of the games. Kayla has a crush on Armin but is too shy to confess it. Alexy Alexy is Kayla's best friend. When Kayla doesn't have any plans, he always calls her to go shopping or get some Starbucks with Rosa. Alexy would get mad if Kayla doesn't dress properly for events. Alexy and Kayla would also sit near the tree or near the lockers and listen to some music. Rosalya Rosa is also Kayla's best friend. She would often sit next to Kayla in class along with Alexy. They hang out a lot and go to Starbucks sometimes after shopping. She also gives Kayla dating tips. Iris Iris is the first person to talk to Kayla. Ever since the day they meant, Kayla considered her to be one of her best friends. Kayla would invite her to hang out when she has time. Kim Kayla loves hanging out with Kim. She thinks Kim is a cool girl. Kim would often call her shorty because Kim is taller than her. Violette Kayla loves Violette as a little sister. Kayla would sometimes spend some time with Violette viewing her sketches and give her ideas what to sketch next. Parentsヾ(・ω・｀)ノヾ(´・ω・)ノ゛ Kadienne Hart Troisi Kadienne is Kayla's mother. Kadienne works as Doctor. Kadienne sometimes feels like she had lost connection with her daughter because Kayla doesn't talk to her that much. The reason why they don't talk that much is because Kadienne would always be busy, she was always busy since Kayla's childhood. Kadienne tries her best to have time for her daughter but her schedule makes it impossible. When she is on her day off, she always tries to do family activities with Kayla. Logan Troisi Logan is Kayla's father. Logan is a Librarian. Kayla would visit him after school and do homework until her father's shift is done. Logan worked as a Librarian since Kayla was 4. He would bring her with him every day since no one would be home. Kayla would sometimes help her dad out with customers and she would get paid for helping. Logan can be overprotective towards Kayla since she is their only child. How did they meet? Kadienne and Logan went to the same college. Kadienne would normally see Logan at the library either reading, doing homework, or studying. Kadienne goes to the library to find books about medicine. Logan would normally help her out finding the right book. The time they went to being friends was this one time when Kadienne saw Logan hanging at the Bar. Logan was just sitting there alone, getting a drink since he finished studying. Kadienne's friends already left her to do other stuff, so Kadienne sat next to Logan at the bar table. Kadienne wanted to start a conversation with Logan and get to know him better, but she is too shy. Finally, she started the conversation saying "So..um...can I ask you a question?" Logan looked at her and said, "uh..sure?". Kadienne asked "Why are you here tonight? is the library closed?" Logan thought she sounded a little rude, but he didn't mind to answer her question. "No, it closes at 9. right now it's 8:13 " said Logan. "Well...uhh.. do you mind if sit here with you?" Kadienne said, looking at her drink. "I don't mind" Said Logan. Logan decided to start the conversation with Kadienne. He asked her what she wanted to do after college? what does she like? what doesn't she like? and what was her favorite book? Turns out they both had in common. They both like Tom and Jerry, they don't like selfish people, and their favorite book is The Blue Sword by Robin McKinley. After hours of talking, they decided to exchange numbers. Since then, they've been talking a lot. They even got to Friends→Best Friends→Lovers. After graduating college, 4 years later, they got married, and a year later, Kadienne gave birth to Kayla. Family and Friends (non-cannon)٩(๑･ิᴗ･ิ)۶٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶ Madison Hart Madison is Kayla's aunt. Madison owns a Cafe/Pastry called " Hart's Sweet Lovely Cafe". Kayla would work there part-time in order to earn money for her savings. It was Madison's childhood dream to open a successful cafe. Madison tries her best to keep her customers satisfied and happy. Madison enjoys having Kayla to help her out with the shop. Ian Jordan Ian works at Kayla's aunts Cafe. Kayla and Ian would often talk during their break. Ian goes to Kayla's old and they would hang out during lunch along with Aleah, Kentin, and Lucy. Kayla used to have a crush on Ian, but Ian was dating Lucy at the time. Kayla wasn't jealous of Lucy, she was fine with the relationship. 3 Months later, he and Lucy broke up. One time, during their break at the cafe, Ian wanted to ask Kayla out. But instead of him asking, Kayla told Ian that she and Aleah were dating. Since then, Ian never bothered to ask Kayla out because he sees that she is happy with Aleah. Aleah Amis coming soon.....(*_ _)人 Likes (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡ coming soon.....(*_ _)人 Dislikes ٩(ఠ益ఠ)۶ coming soon.....(*_ _)人 Kaylo Troisi (눈_눈)(genderbend Kayla) coming soon.....(*_ _)人 Anti-Kayla ↑_(ΦwΦ)Ψ coming soon.....(*_ _)人 Relationships in the MCU (っ˘▽˘)(˘▽˘)˘▽˘ς) (Multi-candyverse) coming soon.....(*_ _)人 Gallery 乁( • ω •乁) coming soon.....(*_ _)人 (　･ω･)☞ Trivia coming soon.....(*_ _)人Category:Candies Category:Candies D-M Category:Armin Category:Female